


Voicemail

by k_taehyun



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned suicide, Taegyu can be fluff too I swear, Taehyun is stupid, Technically they’re both dumb with feelings, beomgyu is oblivious, this fic proves it, this fic will give you diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_taehyun/pseuds/k_taehyun
Summary: "Tyun how are you going to do that? By the time you reach him he probably have heard it." Soobin states the obvious.He’s right.Taehyun sat down on the couch, his palms cupping his face in defeat. "This can't be happening.”(In which Taehyun accidentally confesses to Beomgyu through voicemail.)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	Voicemail

It was another one of those hectic days Taehyun had experienced. After a pop quiz, a study group, a freaking council meeting, Taehyun was indeed exhausted. And because the boy was too lazy to walk a few extra miles to his own household, he decided to go to his best friend’s.

Only to be surprised.

"Soobin?" Taehyun hastily opens the door of his friend's house. "Soobin where…" 

His mouth gaped as his eyes landed on the sight of his best friend frantically rushing by with a baby held out in his hands like he was trying to make sure it didn't get too close to him. He appeared to be petrified of the baby, and it was absolutely ridiculous.

"Soobin what are you doing?" Taehyun asks, sighing to himself in disbelief.

Soobin, without answering, ran back out with a new diaper in his mouth and the baby still outstretched in his hands, screaming. His hair was a mess, his clothes had stains on them, and he definitely looked exhausted. 

"I'm obviously trying to change her diaper!" Soobin glares at the younger.

"Binnie! TV NO WORKING!" A voice screeched from the other room.

"Can you take care of her?" Soobin asked, his voice hinting his exhaustion. Taehyun nodded, holding in a laugh at his friend's distress. This is why Soobin shouldn't be allowed to babysit, he couldn't even handle himself.

Taehyun walked into the room where a little brown haired girl was sitting, her hands fiddling with the TV remote. 

"Do you need some help?" Taehyun asked and the little girl nodded.

"Can you put it on the show wit da kitty cat?" She asked and Taehyun nodded, quickly changing the channel for her. She couldn't be more than four, he took note.

“Tank you." She beamed happily after Taehyun had 'fixed' the TV for her.

Soobin walked into the room with the baby now, who was now quietly drinking out of her bottle, and sat down on the couch. "Thanks for coming over Tyun, I swear I'll give you half of what I earn."

Taehyun laughed. "Don't worry about it Soobin, but maybe you should consider a different job?"

"I know but no one's going to hire a dumb eighteen year old who got no talent." He sighed.

"You could go back to your parent's convenience store." Taehyun suggested as he watched the little girl get up off the couch and pick something up off the side table. She began to play with it and then got frustrated and proceeded to put it back down. Taehyun couldn't see what it was and turned his focus back to Soobin.

Soobin shook his head. "Heck no. They drove me nuts! Once Yeonjun came in and we were talking and my mom was all like 'Who's that Binnie?' and I'm like 'My friend…' and then Yeonjun went and introduced himself! And do you know what my mom said when he told her his name was Yeonjun? She went 'OHHH You're the Yeonjun we hear so much about at home! Yes she really said that! Like okay mom can you make it any more obvious that I like him?"

Taehyun tried not to laugh because Soobin was being so over dramatic about the situation. He really doubted Yeonjun actually picked up on the hint, with Yeonjun being a dumbass and all but still, it was Soobin so he was definitely going to worry.

"Anyway enough about me, what was it that Beomgyu wanted to talk to you about after class today?" He smirked teasingly.

Taehyun rolled his eyes. "It wasn't what you thought it was, Soobin. You know Jeongin from dance class? Well he asked Beomgyu out and he didn't know if he should say yes or not so he was asking me for my advice.”

Soobin gawked at Taehyun. "He's so stupid! You don't ask someone that likes you for advice on other people!"

"He doesn't know I like him and it's going to stay that way! It'd ruin our friendship if he ever found out."

Soobin rolled his eyes and muttered a 'yeah yeah whatever' before speaking up. "So what did you tell him?"

"I told him that if he likes him he should say yes." Taehyun shrugged.

Soobin gave him a look. "Why would you say that? Jeongin isn’t good news!”

"Because I want him to be happy. And since when do you hate Jeongin?"

"Since he started stealing other people’s boyfriends."

"Beomgyu is not my boyfriend, Soobin!" Taehyun exclaims, exasperated. He sighed, "Listen, Beomgyu means a lot to me, I want him to be happy even if it's not with me."

"But you guys are meant to be together! Like peanut butter and jelly, fish and the sea, Dora and Boots!" Soobin shouted.

Taehyun smiled softly. "But sometimes things that are meant to be don't end up together. Sometimes it's peanut butter and banana, and fish are being eaten, and Dora and Boots are just best friends just like… me and him.”

"Well that's awful and this is one thing that will come true, I just know it!"

Taehyun shrugged. "Honestly speaking, if he liked me he would have said something by now."

"Maybe he's scared." Soobin suggested.

Taehyun shook his head. "No, it's just the way things are."

Soobin sighed and shrugged. "You're so negative… change of topic. I really wanted to show you this picture of some merch I want from that small store off the block, but too bad it's like a hundred— oh my god." 

Soobin stopped as he stared at his own phone he had picked up under the side table. He looked up at Taehyun with a horrified expression.

"What's the matter?" Taehyun asked.

"Um… well don't freak or anything but like somehow my phone called Beomgyu a little and like a little to all of this conversation is now on his voicemail."

"WHAT?!" Taehyun jumped from his spot. "How is that possible?!”

"I play wit phone." The little girl said and Taehyun turned to her and his eyes went wide in realization.That was what she was playing with on the table.

"I have to go stop Beomgyu from hearing that message!" Taehyun panicked.

"Tyun how are you going to do that? By the time you reach him he probably have heard it." Soobin states the obvious.

He’s right.

Taehyun sat down on the couch, his palms cupping his face in defeat. "This can't be happening.”

—

"Yo Beomgyu let's play that game you bought last week!" Hyunjin says with his fist in the air as he came back from the kitchen with chips and a soda.

Yeonjun follows behind him with another two sodas for Beomgyu and him.

“Gyu what's wrong?" Yeonjun asked, seeing the younger boy's bewildered expression as he was slumped up against the couch on the floor with his phone in one hand looking shocked. 

"Gyu?" Yeonjun says waving his hand in front of the boy.

Beomgyu looked up at him. "Taehyun likes me?"

Hyunjin looked annoyed. "No Beomgyu he does not."

"No, he likes me." Beomgyu repeated holding up his phone. "My voicemail."

Yeonjun took the phone from his hands and clicked on the voicemail button.

You have 1 voicemail. It read. 

Yeonjun pressed the play button.

"Heck no. They drove me nuts! Once Yeonjun came in and we were talking and my mom was all like 'Who's that Binnie?' and I'm like 'My friend…' and then Yeonjun went and introduced himself! And do you know what my mom said when he told her his name was Yeonjun? She went 'OHHH You're the Yeonjun we hear so much about at home! Yes she really said that! Like okay mom can you make it any more obvious that I like him?"

"Wait a minute Soobin likes me?" Yeonjun asks, clearly looking confused.

Hyunjin rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you're really asking us that. Obviously he likes you! He sits there drooling over you half the time! 'Oh hi Yeonjun.' ‘Yeonjun you did so good at class today.' 'Oh Yeonjun love your hair." He said mimicking him.

Yeonjun shrugged. "I just thought he was being nice."

"If he was nice he’d say that to me too." Hyunjin mumbled.

"Just keep listening!" Beomgyu interrupts.

"It wasn't what you thought it was, Soobin. You know Jeongin from dance class? Well he asked Beomgyu out and he didn't know if he should say yes or not so he was asking me for my advice."

"He's so stupid! You don't ask someone that likes you for advice on other people!"

"He doesn't know I like him and it's going to stay that way! It'd ruin our friendship if he ever found out."

"What!" Hyunjin yelled, jumping up childishly. "This was fabricated! It's all lies! He loves me not you!"

"Uh Hyunjin..." Yeonjun started but Hyunjin put his hands over his ears refusing to listen so he turned to Beomgyu. 

"So what are you planning to do?"

"I…I'm so shocked." Beomgyu said quietly. "Never in a million years did I think Taehyun liked me."

"Well do you like him?" Yeonjun asks, followed by a series of 'LALALALALA's' coming from Hyunjin while he was still holding his ears.

"No, I don't like him." Beomgyu answers honestly. "I love him, I always have.”

He looked up at Yeonjun with fear in his eyes. "If I tell him and we go out and something happens to make us break up… I just don't think I could live if he was no longer in my life."

Hyunjin let out a loud huff and took his hands off his ears.

“Are you stupid?" He asked Beomgyu who just stared at him, bewildered. "If you and Taehyun like each other then you don't just sit around and do nothing about it. Just go for it and don't let your stupid fears get in the way.”

“You and Taehyun have been together for most of your life.” He continued.” You've been through the shits of teenage life, the ups and downs. If you can handle all that crap together then you can definitely handle relationship problems, and if you can't, then well... you have problems." He sat on the couch with another huff.

Beomgyu stared at Hyunjin shocked. Yeonjun cleared his throat and spoke up. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but I think Hyunjin is right."

"It happens more often than you'd realize." Hyunjin says to him.

"But I thought you liked Taehyun."

"Yeah but I like lots of people. Besides it's not like I didn't know you two were going to end up together anyway." He shrugged.

"Thanks." Beomgyu smiles. "Now I have to tell him, how do I do that?"

"You'll think of something." Yeonjun reassures him.

—

Taehyun walked home slowly kicking rocks on the sidewalk. He didn't know what he was going to do. His friendship with his most valuable friend was ruined and there was nothing he could do to fix it. 

Suddenly he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey Tyun!" He turned to see Yeonjun running towards him.

"Oh hey Yeonjun." Taehyun smiles nervously. He wasn't sure if Beomgyu had told him about the voicemail or not.

"Hey could you do me a favor? I need help planning something for Soobin for Valentine's Day and I was wondering if you could help me?"

"You like Soobin?" Taehyun asks. "That's great he’ll be so happy."

Yeonjun smiled. "Great, so you'll help?"

He nods. "What do you need me to do?"

"There's some florist down at the park selling flowers. If you don’t mind, could you go pick some up for Soobin for me?” Yeonjun explains. “You know what he likes and I don't want to get the wrong kind."

"Sure but are you really sure someone's down there? It's almost dark out and I'm sure he'd be gone by now."

"No I'm sure." Yeonjun said positively. He can’t let Beomgyu’s moment go ruined. "Thanks a bunch Tyun!" He turned and left before Taehyun could say another word.

Taehyun turned and headed towards the park still thinking there wasn't going to be any florist there selling flowers. He didn't want to disappoint his friend so he continued walking. 

Once he got to the park entrance, it was pretty dark and he didn't see anyone around. He walked into the park to see if the guy selling flowers was deeper in but instead he walked into an area with white lights lit up around her. They were in little lanterns around the trees in a circle and it was stunning.

He jumped at the sound of soft music playing. It was the song "Natural" by Zayn Malik. His all time favorite. He turned around to see who was playing it.

He felt heat rise to his cheeks at the sight of the boy behind him and was so glad it was dark out so the other couldn't see how red his face was. 

"Gyu…”

"Hey Tyun." The latter says with a small smile.

"Wha… did you do this?" Taehyun asked, signaling the overdone lights and music. He just nodded. Taehyun nodded in return. "Did you get Soobin’s voicemail?"

Beomgyu nodded again making Taehyun more nervous than he was before. He smiled and spoke. "Yeonjun was very shocked to hear about Soobin having a crush on him."

Taehyun had to stop and think for a moment until he remembered that Soobin and his conversation about Yeonjun must have slipped into the voicemail as well. He laughed before turning serious again. 

“Look, please don't do or say something because you feel like you have to or if you don't it will ruin our friend—"

Beomgyu stopped him, walking closer. "You know I hear that so often. Ruin our friendship. I'm kind of sick of it."

Taehyun felt speechless. "It’s just—“

"It's just what? Two people who care about each other can't date because they are friends first?"

"Not if the feelings are one-sided."

"Who said they were?"

Taehyun stared at him nervously. The fact that the elder had moved in so close has caused him to hardly breathe. 

"Want to dance?" He asked. "This is your favorite song." Without an answer, Beomgyu took him in his arms and started dancing with him.

"I just want to make sure you don't jump into something because you feel like you have to." Taehyun whispered.

"I don't feel like I have to do anything." He said quietly.

"Really?"

"Really. Tyun do you remember that day when you were about to… end your life and then I told you how much I cared about you to see anything happen to you?"

"Of course I do.”

"I meant that."

"But…"

"Kang Taehyun I love you."

He looked up at the elder who was staring deeply into his eyes. He was about to melt. 

This feels about right.

"I love you too." He managed to say but it was barely audible.

He smiled and leaned in kissing the younger softly. He backed away for a second, pulling a rose from behind him. 

"Be mine?" He joked, holding the rose in front of him.

Taehyun giggled, accepting the rose in his hands.

"Forever." He answered, leaning in to kiss him.


End file.
